(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromechanical calendar timepiece with a date display device which comprises two rotatable indicator members, one of which carries at least a set of data of the units and the other one at least a set of data of the tens, the latter being driven by the first one, and which comprises a motor driving a gearing through which are driven time indicators as well as the units indicator of the data display device, the control circuit of the said motor providing for operation of the latter at two different speeds.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such timepieces are known per se. They are disclosed for instance in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 838,049, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,774 filed on Sept. 30, 1977 and commonly assigned, and in the corresponding German patent application No. 27 44 798, filed on Oct. 3, 1977 and published on Apr. 6, 1978.
In such timepieces, the control circuit of the motor is arranged in such manner as to produce a rapid advance of all the indicating members corresponding to twenty-four hours of the hours indicator while not altering the indication of the hours, of the minutes and of the seconds, at the end of each month of thirty days, so that the undesired display of the "31" and may be of the "29" at the end of the months of February in the non bissextile years, which is also undesired, appears but briefly.